bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starscream7
Yes, I did see you nominated me. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Starscream, I can be active on any wikis I want. And I know many people on this Wiki. I don't want to argue with you, but you need to get a life. Being an admin on all these wikis isn't a good thing, and cheating your way in is even worse. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Plagiarising Just so you know, I have informed Wikia that you have plagiarised Herofactopedia. I want you to remove all of the articles immediatley. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 19:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) "under Creative Commons License Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 that CHFW needs to give attribution on those articles they stole" Therefore, I want credit given to HFP if you use them. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I don't want it mixed, I want our templates removed and the information removed, as you haven't got permission to use it [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Remove the information now. You directly copy pasted it over. I will remove it myself immediatley if you dont. Do it now. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Im going to do it myself, ban or not. You know that right? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Voting Nomination Well, it's a matter of if you do your don't. If you used duplicates in the past then I could see why Montasti would say that. If I asked you if you used dupes now or not I wouldn't know if you told the truth. We can't prove that you do so their votes could be removed. I say banning would be harsh, though their isn't anyway so far to prove anything. Can you prove that you don't have duplicates voting? -[[User:Mazeka369|''Mazeka]]''369'' Cool! 05:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know I want all information you stole from Herofactopedia removed from these pages by new year: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Hole_Orb_Staff http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Drax http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Corroder http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Crunchy http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Crush_Claw http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Crusher_%28Tank%29 http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Drop_Ship http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Fire_Shooter http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Energized_Boomerangs http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Furno_Bike http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Core http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Pod http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Hero-Cuffs http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Shooter_and_Shield http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Surge http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Meltdown http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Sphere_Shooter http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Meteor_Blaster http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Multifunctional_Ice_Weapon http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Natalie_Breez http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Preston_Stormer http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Nathaniel_Zib http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Radioactive_Sludge_Shooter http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Rotor http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Boom_Weapon http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Vapour http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Von_Nebula http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/William_Furno http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/XPlode http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Pod http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Jimi_Stringer http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Lucas_Valor http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Tibor_Terrell http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Tratix http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Akiyama_Makuro http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Dunkan_Bulk http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Furno_Bike http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Sid_Asimo http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Snowflake http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Stuck_on_a_Problem! http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Thrusher Just a few isn't it? [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Because you're a lying, vandalising child who deserves to be put in his place. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Just get a life. Is it your bedtime yet? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Whatever. Just hurry up and get rid of the plagiarising before Wikia staff get involved and they MAKE you do it. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] They're getting back to me on it, but I'm guessing a permanent ban over all of Wikia. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Re: Look, I hate to admit it, but everything I've read points towards the fact that you are, or at least were, a vandal, a liar, and a generally unreliable person. While you may very well have changed (which I hope you have), the fact remains that you have, in the past, plagiarized Herofactopedia, and put the information also here. By doing that, you did not only hurt that wiki, but this wiki too. And yes, you say that all that was done by your sister. The problem is that you can't prove that. And sure, we can't prove the opposite. But when accounts are hacked, the hackers usually spam and vandalize, not plagiarize. Plagiarizing requires a certain degree of thinking, and it appears to me that vandals rarely think. Now, my first impression of you was that you were an honest and reliable person, but I can't just ignore all the facts that are against you. I trust and respect Monasti, and I know that he wouldn't be doing this unless he was absolutely sure that you are guilty. Because of the fact that you are obviously wanting to change, and become a good contributor, and I'm prepared to lower the block time to just a few days, but I can't go further than that. I'm sorry. - 'Mata Nui''' Talk 00:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC)